


Hot As Hell

by eveljerome



Series: kylux and adjacent prompt fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping AU, Florist AU, Graduate AU, Heat Exhaustion AU, Heat Stroke, Heatwave Verse, Home Depot AU, Horny Hux, Hot Weather, M/M, Several Times Over, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, and Kylo is there to catch him, lifeguard AU, mm some can easily be crossovers between each other, the heat gets to Hux, thirst after them tiddies, this is six au's rolled into one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Unrelenting heat prompting to create not one, oh no, but six Modern AU's for Hux and Kylo to have the hots (pun intended) for each other.florist au:Kylo would reach up for something, straining those arms, all that lovely skin on display, and Hux would stumble on even ground, sometimes smacking into corners and toppling something over. Quick reflexes saved him, but absolutely called Kylo’s attention to him.





	1. heat exhaustion au

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, now collected for easier reading in a single work. thank you everyone who prompted, liked and reblogged the ficlets ❤️
> 
> moodboard: [heatwave verse](https://huxxkylo.tumblr.com/post/176619311586/hot-as-hell-unrelenting-heat-prompting-to)

Hux knows perfectly well that he shouldn’t be out in the plaza, the sun is too bright and the weather is to hot, but his favorite coffee cart guy, Kylo, is working today and he really can’t miss talking to him—flirting at him and getting flirted back in return—with those heated sly looks, and that one time when Hux was leaving work in his favorite suit pants and Kylo wolf-whistled at him.

Just standing there by the office building door, Hux dreads the weather. But the reason to go out is important. So he goes. It’s hot and humid, he’s sweating through his shirt already, but Kylo is shirtless at the cart and his knees go all wobbly from seeing all that chest and muscles on display, and is that a nipple piercing?? Hux fans himself, but the sun is getting to him and by the time it’s his turn in line, he’s swaying. But the view is worth it, all that sweat running across the pecs—

Hux doesn’t even notice he’s passed out, suddenly coming to in Kylo’s lap, with cold water being dribbled onto his face and a cold towel on the back of his neck, Kylo’s hot body holding him close, Kylo smiling at him, with a worried look, asking “Are you alright, Red?”

&

Kylo noticed the pretty redhead as soon as he started working at the plaza. While this coffee cart was way too much crowded because of it, in another spot he wouldn’t have the pleasure of seeing and oogling Red, as he dubbed him in his head. His coworkers were only happy to trade their weekday shifts at the plaza to him.

Red was punctual and somewhat uptight looking. But that was only from afar—as soon as Kylo got him closer, one on one, there was that dark humor and absolutely lovely facial expressions, especially when Kylo got him to try all kinds of different coffee recipes and blends. He straight up invented some just to please Red. One of these creations he was planning to use at the barista tournament. He had a feeling it would win him the thing.

This week’s heatwave really wasn’t the most fun, but under the awning he was fine, with plenty water around. Not much crowd though, everyone preferring cold cold water. Which was another good reason to lose his shirt. He knew he looked good, and it might attract more customers, actually.

Kylo was humming to himself, having fielded three questions about nipple piercings already, when he looked up. Seeing Red made his day, and Kylo kept tracking him with his eyes, seeing the blush on his face when their eyes met. When he dealt with the two other customers and looked up, and saw how pale Hux had gotten, he was already on the move, knowing that the sun had done more harm then good to Hux’s complexion.

“Oh, damn.” Kylo cursed, catching the swaying redhead. “Hey, wake up!” Grabbing a bottle of water from the counter, he opened it to flick some moisture on Hux’s face. Pulled quickly the rag from his apron and poured water all over it before he tried to cool down Red’s neck to fully wake him up.

“Are you alright, Red?”

&

“Red!” Kylo waved just as Hux was exiting the building. The heat was still unbearable but finally the temperatures were dropping a bit—for how long, and whether it won’t be worse later, Hux didn’t know. He could only refresh the weather app hoping for clouds or rain and seeing none in the coming week.

“It’s Hux.” He yelled back, going to Kylo’s coffee cart the long way—under the shade of the trees, so that he had to be in the sun only the last stretch, those five meters from the shaded bench to the awning Kylo had up. Hux could see the cooler with cold drinks that had appeared after the day he fainted right into Kylo’s arms. That memory made him shiver in delight, remembering those wonderful arms holding him, and not letting him fall on his face.

“But it’s such a great nickname. And reminds me of you, swooning into my arms. Makes me feel like prince charming.” Kylo smiled at him, not even smirked or leered, but that was a genuine good-natured smile, only seen on people looking at baby animals and their rivals going down in flames.

“Hmpf. I should come up with a nickname for you as well.” Hux added, finally venturing out of the shade and in the sun. Just being in the sun right now felt like too much, the heat was overbearing, pushing him down, heating up his work shirt and the waistcoat. He had left the suit jacket at his office, but couldn’t make himself take the waistcoat off, knowing how good it made his figure look. The appreciative look Kylo threw him only confirmed it.

“You totally should, because I have some more for you lined up already.” Was that a lip lick?

“Yeah? Like what?” Hux took the last few steps and was back in the shade and at an arms length away from Kylo.

“Delicious.” Kylo purred the word out, reaching for Hux, pulling him closer. “Absolutely edible.”


	2. camping au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> splitting the same work in chapters!

On a hot scorching summer, with nothing mild in the forecast, Kylo and Hux knew it was time for a camping trip, wanting nothing but swimming. Hux took his long overdue vacation and they packed up. A cool river and a good amount of trees giving them shade was in order. They packed a tent to share but its, oh, so hot and there’s no need for clothes or a sleeping bag. A morning swim in the river is the only way to fully wake up.

They’re bird watching during the day and startling a young deer into running away most evenings, languishing in the water as much as they can, splashing each other. Just lying next to each other on the bank is enough for them, with Kylo ruing all the sand that sticks to their skin and requires more swimming to get off.

The trip is all the sensual sunscreen applying, so that Hux’s skin doesn’t burn too badly, but there’s always a spot to be missed that goes red. And Kylo is there to kiss it better. The trip is also nightly walks, still with next to no clothes, finding a chilly cave nearby, where there’s a cold cold stream to dip fingers and toes in.

&

“Wow—you’re hot when you’re angry!”

Hux was tossing branches and leaves into the bushes, running his hands through the grass by the river bank. “Shut it, Kylo and bring me the first aid kit.” Tossing the last sharp rock into the bushes, Hux turned and hopped on one foot till he reached the big rock they had used as a table in these last days.

“Here.” Kylo passes him the kit and unscrews the lid of a water bottle, pouring some on Hux’s leg. “It’s not too bad, something to disinfect it and a plaster will do.”

“Ahh!” Hux sucked in a sharp breath when Kylo applied pressure and closed his eyes until it was done. “Thank you.”

Kylo smiled at him, before leaning forwards and kissing him sweetly on the mouth, making them both moan into it. “C'mon, lets rest for a bit. I’ll make something for dinner later.” Kylo had stood up, and was halfway to tent when a branch whacked him in the leg causing him to turn around, with the most affronted look on his face. “What was that for? We don’t need two foot injuries here.”

In response Hux only smirked that cocky smile that had first made Kylo notice him, the same smile Hux would get when they went out in public, the one that made Kylo want to kiss him and fuck him and be fucked by him. Hux reached out his hands, in a beckoning gesture, calling Kylo back to him.  
“Help me up, please. And I can show you exactly how hot I am when I’m horny.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate in gathering Hux close to him, his hands surrounding him and almost skipping on his way to the tent with Hux in his arms.

&

Kylo is sunning himself, uncaring of the heat, when suddenly something wet and chilly drapes all over him. He goes lax quickly knowing that there’s no one but him and Hux out here, so far away from civilization.

“Mmm, you’re soft.” Hux almost purrs on top of him.

“And you’re about as chilly as a whole chicken out of a fridge.” Kylo murmurs into Hux’s wet hair, nosing it, inhaling Hux’s scent, feeling right at home with Hux in his arms.

“The water is slightly cooler then I expected. You can warm me up, can’t you?” Hux wiggles in place, rubbing himself against Kylo who feels himself getting hard. Neither of them are wearing anything. The cotton sheet draped under him is enough to keep the sand away, and they don’t expect other campers to show up to this place. It’s too remote and not with pretty sandy beaches most people want.

“I do believe so. I think you will heat up very quickly.” Kylo adds, reaching for the edge of the sheet where the close by bushes are throwing at least some shade on it. Lube is stashed there, keeping out of the sun. “Here.”

“Mm, what is this? A magical heating elixir?” Hux twirls the lube bottle in his fingers before sitting up, straddling Kylo. “Or is it to be used to fire up this?” Taking Kylo’s cock in his hand, giving it a couple of tugs.

“To better fuck you with.”


	3. lifeguard au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> splitting the same work into chapters!

Hux keeps throwing looks at the lifeguard—someone shouted not ten minutes ago that they would see “Kylo” later, so Hux now knew his name, or a nickname at least, but he had to psych himself up to go over him.

Squeezing the life out of the sunblock bottle he tried a brazen approach when Kylo was standing at the edge of the pool, but either the ground was wet or he was simply clumsy and Hux sailed right into Kylo’s hands, the sunblock bottle going splash into the pool.

Hux gasped before starting on the apologies, but Kylo only leaned closer to him and whispered, “Why? I thought it was a brilliant move, Red. Getting into my arms. Your looks definitely caught my attention.” winking at him.

Kylo’s words make him blush and stammer out his name while still in those strong muscled arms which he definitely wants to end up in again and again. Perhaps pinned against a wall or a bed but definitely surrounding him.

&

Hux really didn’t want any more heat, but hearing the first beats of an argument between Brendol and Maratelle in the pool, he quickly noped out of there and looked for a better place to spend some time in.

Sufficiently far away, was the sauna. Sighing, he took a quick shower, to both freshen up and to cool down—the pool had been in the sun all day and hadn’t cooled down any. Counting down the days he had agreed to visit his father and stepmother at their cabin, Hux opened the door to the sauna and froze. 

It can’t be. 

Blinking quickly he looked back, to see if there was an escape, he found none, just a more heated argument between his father and Maratelle. Danger ahead it is.

A deep courageous breath and the door shut behind him. Kylo, the lifeguard that had saved him from tumbling into a pool and the veeery sensually applied sunscreen to his back and neck and sides, and oh so much lower then was needed, mmmm, where was he? Right. Kylo. Sitting with his legs as wide as they could go, with a modest black towel that really wasn’t covering anything and him shifting around gave Hux an eyeful.

“Ooh, well. This is my lucky day, is it not?” Kylo drawled, looking Hux blatantly up and down, lingering at his own pink towel, biting at the lower lip, probably contemplating taking the towel away.

“Nope, it’s mine.” Hux replied rather absentmindedly, only a second later realizing what he had said out loud.

“You blush very nicely.” Kylo added, patting the space next to him.

“Thanks. No one’s thought my blush pretty before.” He hitched up the towel and sat. Kylo radiated heat on his own, and clearly had been here for a while, sweat was running down his abs and chest, uhn, so hot, where was he?

“I would gladly see what of you blushes nicely as well.” Kylo smiled once more.

&

The third meeting was inevitable. Hux just groaned seeing Kylo at the lake. He knew very well that he was blushing, thank you, no need to point that out. Kylo was not only shirtless, but also pants-less and wasn’t wearing a towel like the last time Hux saw him, even if that towel didn’t cover much of him at all.

And what a view that made him. Hux gulped, tracing Kylo’s contours with eyes, wanting to touch every inch of that skin. This was the best view he had seen on this trip.

Hux had skipped out of the cabin after lunch, wanting the last two days here spent in relative silence. He had fulfilled his obligation to stay with father and Maratelle, and was eager to return home. His mother missed him whenever he was away, and her knowing he was spending time with his father added to the stress.

So a swim in the nearby lake sounded like the most perfect idea. Of course Kylo had the same thought. Hux spied his lifeguard uniform crumpled on the ground next to where he was standing. Right after his work shift then.

Stepping on a branch, Hux winced seeing Kylo turn to him at the sound.

“You can’t stay away, can you?” Kylo smiled at him, carefully stepping over pine cones littering the ground, coming closer.

“I guess I can’t. Or we keep thinking alike.” Sure, Hux falling into his arms was an accident, but them both ending up at the sauna, and now here as well was definitely similar thought patterns induced. Considering the lake wasn’t full of other tourists and campers, it wasn’t the most popular destination either.

“Mm, I like the way we think then.” Kylo said, touching Hux on his shoulder, “You should take all of this off. There isn’t anyone for miles.”

“And why is that? Have you scared them all away? Or simply the water in the like is the coldest of them all and no sane person should get in it?” Hux quipped, batting Kylo’s hand away. They both walked to the shore while Kylo was laughing. Hux pulled off the thin shirt and got out of his pants. After a quick deliberation got rid of the swim shorts as well.

Kylo whistled. Hux had to wince at that and was ready to hear all the carrot-top—or carrot-bottom as it were—jokes, but Kylo surprised him with, “Give me a mouthful and I’ll be yours forever.”

Hux blushed, turning towards Kylo fully, eyeing his cock as well. Up close and not in sauna’s half-shade it looked even better. And neatly trimmed, something he definitely would like to suck on as well. Hmm, where was he? His thoughts kept wandering away whenever confronted with Kylo. “How about you kiss me first.”

“Gladly.” Kylo kept stepping closer, them both shivering once he had them both ankle deep in water. Kylo was running his hands up and down Hux’s sides, shoulders, teasing with fingers at his stomach and up, to his nipples, before leaning in and licking over Hux’s lips.

With a gasp, Hux moaned and deepened the kiss. It’s exactly what he imagined and more. None of the fumbling relationships before tasted this good. He was never letting Kylo go. Should probably take him home with him.


	4. university graduate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> splitting the same story into chapters!

Right after their final exams—with books strewn across their dorm bed laying forgotten in the sun—while the two of them are on the other bed. The hot and scorching sun can’t reach them there and that gives them a chance to relax. 

They’re both mussing up Hux’s almost starched bed-covers, sweating right next to each other exchanging the same finally not-pining looks until Kylo runs his hand through Hux’s disheveled hair. Hux can only sigh and smile at that because he has wanted Kylo to do that since they moved into the same dorm room at the start of the semester.

Hux was expecting Kylo to drop out in the first week, while he himself wanted at times to do so but decided to stay the final year just to stick it to his father and graduate. But Kylo had stayed and their cold looks soon turned intrigued, then friendly, flirty and wandering. By an unspoken agreement they decided that continuing that drunk kiss after the first exam would distract them from acing the rest. The continuous heated looks made them more eager to finish those exams and graduate faster so they could explore what they were without any distractions.

Kylo smiled at Hux, absolutely glad to have messed his assigned room number at the start of the semester. If he had read the number correctly he would not be here, would not share slow kisses with Hux who is the sweetest taste and the best thing that has happened to him.

&

“What did you just send me?”

Kylo could only smirk at Hux over the screen of his phone, tracing the contours of the image with his eyes, recalling what a hot mess Hux was when the picture was taken. “Prettiest, reddest bum I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Kylo!” Hux shouts, blushing. The phone clatters on their kitchen table. Hux had been in the middle of attempting something for dinner that was edible, half given up already, sure that Kylo would either cave and show off his cooking skills or would order some food before Hux eviscerated whatever was left of their vegetables and leftover meat sauce. 

At least he couldn't mess up the sauce, he only had to heat it up. But the veggies were looking sad. Maybe dip would hide them and they could pretend it was supposed to be a salad by design.

“What? It’s the truth! Look!” Kylo turned his phone around zooming in on the picture. It was Hux’s ass getting fucked by Kylo. “So red and pretty. Hot and exquisite. Mmmmm, yes.” Kylo seemed to be salivating already.

“So let me get this straight.” A smirk and a scoff from Kylo at the phrasing, and Hux sighed, giving up on torturing the vegetables. “You would rather me for dinner?”

“Hux! Not in front of the salad!” Kylo said, then started laughing, even more loudly when Hux rolled his eyes and reached for dip to add to the vegetables.

“Funny. You will use your tongue for a very lengthy apology, you hear me.” Hux pointed at him, before turning his own phone around and looking at the picture once more. “Well. It’s a pretty cock too. Perhaps it deserves some swallowing as well.”

&

Hux kept glancing at the calendar, counting the days, frowning when that number got him too close to 365. A year anniversary. Damn. The gift wasn’t a problem, he had acquired that some four months back already, waiting for the perfect moment to pop the Question.

He and Kylo had finished their exams and kissed (while sober!) for the first time before graduating, almost exactly one year ago. They both managed to land jobs in the same city, Kylo first, and then Hux two months later, so they got an apartment together, something right in the middle of their both job addresses. That way neither of them had to be stuck too long in public transportation to get home, and they could be together sooner.

Biting at his lip, Hux kept staring at the calendar when Kylo snuck upon him, kissing him on the neck, then side of the head, hugging him from behind. “Planning something?”

“Mm. Look at the date, this Saturday. Where do you think we were a year ago?” Hux leaned against Kylo, relaxing in his hold.

“Probably in a bed together, fucking each others brains out.” Kylo laughed and bit at Hux’s ear playfully.

“Ha! Not yet we weren’t. That came a day later if I remember correctly. You were to lazy to run to the pharmacy for condoms that night.” Hux twisted his arm to be able to pinch at Kylo’s stomach.  
“Ah! You bugger.” Moving out of the way, but not too far to lose his hold on Hux, Kylo turned him around. Pinning Hux to a flat surface was easy. Holding him there was a challenge, but a very fun one. “A year anniversary, huh?”

“Yes. How should we celebrate?”

“By fucking each others brains out?” Kylo’s shit-eating smile lit up his face, making Hux snort in return.

“We do that plenty. I was thinking something more—adventurous, or romantic if something sounds intriguing enough.” Hux smiled, putting his head on Kylo’s shoulder, loving the thick arms surrounding him.

“Sky-diving isn’t very romantic is it? Perhaps a road trip?”

Hux had to giggle at that, “Can you even drive? And where would we get a car? I’m not signing up to a public transportation road trip as much fun as that could sound. It’s way too hot for something without AC.”

“Weeell. I can drive. Consider it my secret superpower.” Kylo said, smiling at his own sentence. “I can take one of my dad’s cars. He won’t miss it.”


	5. home depot au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> splitting the same story into chapters!

Everyone is asking for sprinklers and inflatable pools and Hux has had it with people standing under the air conditioning unit where he has to put up the shovels for sale. Kylo has already had to catch one of shovels in his hand before Hux managed to whack one of the customers with it, probably more on purpose then accident. 

Kylo keeps sipping cold water, and then kissing Hux with cold lips on his neck, making him shiver, moaning softly, absolutely aware that that someone looking for fans might walk into the aisle.

Hux shoves Kylo into the wall behind the hammocks and proceeds to ravish him, sucking marks and bruises into his neck before sticking a hand down Kylo’s pants.

&

The customers are annoying, but whenever they are not. Kylo would long for that person who could ask him interesting questions, which they already could half-answer themselves instead of asking for something on a shelf right in front of them. Or alternatively they could read the poster Hux had painstakingly made before huffing and sending it off to printing, grumbling that it’s useless. But no, they keep hounding him for easily find-able things.

Kylo can see Hux arranging a display and snickering at his misery already. Well, yeah, he was standing by the fans and not where Kylo was, at the metal grills, all nicely put together in a patch of sun, heated so that no one can touch them with bare hands.

Eventually Hux finds a tiny bit of mercy in him and comes over, calling Kylo away on an ‘emergency, please find another associate, they would gladly help you!’

Hux grabs him by the shirt and keeps pulling further into the store, where there are radiators and fireplaces, and no people on this sweltering summer’s day. “I love how frustrated you get.” Hux whispers into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“Another minute and they would have been buried under those grills.” Kylo growls in response, putting hands on Hux’s hips and positioning him as he likes, pushing Hux at yet another shelf, licking a stripe up his neck.

“Naughty, very naughty. I love when you throw tantrums.” Hux moaned, gathering Kylo’s hair in a fist and kissing him right on the lips, rubbing his crotch at Kylo’s. It wouldn’t be the first of the last time they would have sex at work. And until the management had funding for surveillance cameras, all they had to worry about were wandering customers or voyeuristic co-workers.

&

Hux was right on time for his shift. And by that it meant that he was early enough to have lunch at work, sitting down in the break room, scrolling through his social media, liking all the cat pictures and uploading his daily Millicent picture to instagram.

He knew Kylo was on morning shift today, probably pissing someone off right now.

Done with lunch, he stuck his snacks for later in the fridge, hoping they all survive, but knowing that Kylo would inevitably eat some of them.

Speaking of Kylo.

He.

Was wet.

Dripping.

In a very seethrough shirt in the garden hose and sprinkler aisle. If that wasn’t the best ad to buy the things, Hux didn’t know what was.

Cautiously coming closer, Hux noticed all the water on the floor and very entertained looking customers; some standing up close, others peeking out the nearby aisles, obviously ogling the wet dripping mess, those lovely kissable nipples on full display, together with the abs you could bounce tennis balls off. Hux had to swallow down a moan before approaching. The sudden boner in his pants wouldn’t be appeased however. It insisted on fucking Kylo’s tits right now.

“Nothing to see, the show’s over!” Hux (desperately aroused) authoritatively stated shooing everyone away. “Kylo.”

“Oh!” Kylo was full of smiles and a knowing smirk, throwing glances at Hux’s groin. Showcasing those abs, pushing his chest out, making Hux swallow down another moan. “Oh, Hux, look what happened.”

There was zero remorse in his look, only full-on teasing.

“Come on, let’s get you something dry to wear.” Hux had to duck down his face to avoid Kylo’s shit-eating grin and the unspoken ‘and will you peel these wet clothes off of me?’. Making himself busy with placing a call to janitorial services to mop up all the water (first people to befriend in any workplace; be nice and kind, and be their friend and there will be always someone to help you).

“Oh, Hux, this feels so good.” Kylo had stopped in front of the break room fan, sighing in pleasure. Hux stumbled, almost dropping his phone, his eyes glued to the now hardened nipples, licking his lips.

“It looks good too.” In an absent voice Hux noted, leaving his phone on the table before stepping closer to Kylo.

“My question to you is, will one of us lock the break room door, or you want someone to walk in on us?” Kylo turned towards him, reaching one hand out to Hux, to pull him closer.

“Nghhh.” Hux caved and attacked Kylo’s lips, his hands roaming Kylo’s chest, groping at the pecks and squeezing the nipples.

No one closed the door.

At least one person walked in on them, but noped out about as quickly as well, shouting “At least clean up the table after yourselves!”

Hux has always adored Kylo’s chest and fucking it was even more perfect. If he wasn’t possessive as hell, he would recommend others try that as well.


	6. florist au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> splitting the same story into chapters!

After sending Hux home at midday because he almost fainted three times from the heat, Kylo rolled up his sleeves (more of a figure of speech, he actually took his shirt completely off) and got ready to rearrange everything in their little flower shop. It’s cramped, but that fact always lets them brush up against one another when they are both on shift. 

All the cacti and succulents and desert dwelling plants go upfront, Kylo smiling at their prickly nature—especially on how it reminds him so much of Hux. Thirsty plants and the greenest leaves that can take a week without the sun go to the back, where’s there more moisture.

He really doesn’t expect Hux returning two hours later with a gardening truck, with a cistern full of water and sprinklers ready to pour water over every plant they own.

They can only stare at each other, with Hux suddenly smiling, pushing a hand through his hair, disheveling it, sweat glistening on his forehead, “Looks like we both have good ideas.”

Kylo smirked in return feeling Hux’s eyes traveling all over his chest—and was that a gulp and shifting around to alleviate a sudden boner?

&

While the morning was finally cooler and Hux could breathe easier, midday brought the heat back, and he could only stare out the glass wall at the ducks, swimming in their pond across the street from their shop. 

“Jealous?! I’m not jealous!”

The sudden exclamation about not being jealous made him curious. Kylo’s cousin had stopped by and both of them had gone in the back, leaving Hux to keep an eye on possible customers. Not that there where any who wanted flowers that would wilt half-way to their destination. In the shop and the shade they looked lively, but out in the sun? Noope, instant death. 

They had put up a sale for the cacti and other succulents, though. Some passers by laughed at that, but most appreciated the idea and came in to take them instead of cut flowers.

Seeing no one but the ducks nearby, and lamenting that he would likely be arrested if he want there for a swim, Hux crept closer to the back room. Leaning against the partition, as if to stay more in the shade if anyone asked.

“Just admit it. You’re jealous of Finn and Poe only because you can’t get your courage in order and ask Armitage out.”

“Ar—! Hux. Call him Hux, he doesn’t like that name.”

“See! You clearly care about him, so what is stopping you? He likes you back, you know.” Rey’s long-suffering sigh spoke volumes.

Hux stood frozen, still leaning and clutched at his own shirt with the strength his hear was suddenly beating. And here he thought he was forever pining alone, but clearly they were both idiots. They truly deserved each other. 

While zoned out, Hux missed the rest of the conversation and Rey patting him on the shoulder. The next thing he knew was Kylo standing in the doorway, right next to him, mirroring the same dazed look.

“I guess. Well. I guess we’re both clueless idiots. Argh. I owe Poe twenty bucks now, shit.”

Hux didn’t want to hear more and shut him up with a kiss. The humid air and the taste of Kylo, who was equally as hot, and Hux was completely lost. He never wanted to give this up. The heatwave, and possibly shirtless Kylo should be here for forever.

&

Getting over the pining didn’t solve anything for them, only made the stares hotter and longer, lingering between the two of them. Hux would bite at his lower lip, causing Kylo to freeze in whatever he was doing, usually pouring precious water on the floor, instead over the plants. 

Kylo would reach up for something, straining those arms, all that lovely skin on display, and Hux would stumble on even ground, sometimes smacking into corners and toppling something over. Quick reflexes saved him, but absolutely called Kylo’s attention to him.

“You okay?” Kylo comes over when Hux has knocked over one of the evergreen pots.

“You are distractedly hot.” Hux sighs, leaning backwards, letting Kylo gather the spilled dirt. The pot didn’t break, so they won’t have to move the poor evergreen to a new home.

“I’m not sure how that is a bad thing. And same to you.” Kylo shoots him a quick look, loving how Hux blushes at the compliments, biting again that lip, looking all coy.

Hux smiles to himself, loving the attention. Together they get everything where it’s supposed to go and the evergreen goes back from where it was knocked down. 

Straightening from his crouch, Hux doesn’t get very far, Kylo moving closer and surrounding him with those lovely arms, caging him. Cradling his head, Kylo runs his fingers through Hux’s hair, mussing it up. Hux takes a deep breath and leans forward to kiss at Kylo’s lovely lips. Perfect.


End file.
